Hot-dip galvanizing is one of the most commonly used methods for protecting steel surfaces against corrosion. Another common corrosion protection method is to apply anti-corrosive paint to steel surfaces. Although hot-dip galvanized steel resists corrosion well in numerous environments, there has recently been concern of health damage to the human body caused by zinc exposure. Regarding anti-corrosive paint, the hexavalent chromium used in the production of such paint presents an environmental and health hazard. There is a need for an anti-corrosion technology that does not involve the use of hazardous chemicals or processes.